ZombieNation
by gothicvioletboy
Summary: Lelouch Vengence will begin with a twist of his own! What will he do when an outbreak occurs near Ashford Academy? Something that will lead him to decide his Friends or his Retribution.
1. Outbreak

Hi, this is my first Code Geass Fan-Fic hope you like it. Don't Forget to Review if you don't liked as well, if get reviews from you guys then i will continue to update sooner. See you! T.T

* * *

**ZombieNation**

* * *

**August/10/2010**

* * *

**Britannia**

The Britannia's had just rage war on the U.S.A as their country burn in frames and crash to the ground it was only matter of months. The Britannia's new robotic weapon the Knightmare frame drive over the corpses of the dead.

As the time went by, the world was taken by the Britannia's into their own hands the countries now know as areas of Britannia were rip of their names and rights and replace by numbers only E.U. and the Chinese Federation were the only ones capable of raging War on each other. The other countries that were not areas like India and others do not challenge Britannia rule.

* * *

**Somewhere in Britannia**

The remaining of the Umbrella corporation rise again thanks to the arrival of the new emperor Charles zi Britannia. The Emperor makes his move on his new investment that was call NEO-UMBRELLA CORPORATION.

As a result of the outcome Albert wesker was hunted down by the emperor personal guard and he was made by a contract that he could not refuse to be the president of the new Umbrella corp. This was now the most powerful power in the world second to Britannia of course.

* * *

**Area 11**

The emperor son, Lelouch VI Britannia was cast out by his father to Japan with his sister Nunnally that was crippled and had lost her vision as hostages of Taizō Kirihara leader of the Kyōto House where they meet Suzaku.

* * *

**Somewhere in the E.U Federation**

The famous Detective L has no choice but to join Britannia since he is part Brittanian himself, he had no trouble at all with that taking action he hide in the E.U. for now. In the near future Light Yagami now makes plans for departure for Ashford Academy where he will stay, his family decided to stay in Europe were they now live…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Outbreak**

* * *

**Sept/2/2017**

* * *

**In the Brittanian settlement**

Light Yagami just arrive in Area 11 that was early known as Japan. He's sharp eyes of a brilliant mind came across a mirror that reflect an excellent young man walking in a black school uniform, his short straight brown hair across his face he smile and so he continue on. He continues walking silently across the street as a page of the book he had on his hands flipped over.

This world is rotten even now Britannia has…-he thought to himself as the Britannia's look at him as he walks down the street.

* * *

**In the bus station**

He shortly arrives at the bus stop; the students were waiting and workers alike. It was his turn to enter the bus went the driver look at him. You are eleven you walk boy-the driver state with a smile on his face closing the doors on his face.

This is what Britannia have becomes now nothing but garbage-he say calm no trying to attract too much attention, he's hands rest on his pockets as he walk across the street.

* * *

**Ashford Academy main gate**

The sun still bright reflect his shadow on the sideways while he came across a beautiful Cherry blossom, the leaf were falling at his feet. In a couple of minutes the gates of the academy where now much closer to his eyes sight…Finally I made it- he says calmly as always. He had made contact with the iron silver gate as it opens. The sun rays shine across the green grass that resemble joy to his face this building on the middle of campus most be the school he thought.

In an iron bench nearby a group of Britannia's students were having a conversation. Did you hear about the research that Neo-Umbrella his working on-a slim girl with pink curly hair that bounced on her yellow school jacket ask her friends as her black miniskirt move by the wind current.

* * *

**Ashford Academy front campus soil**

So, well you let me pass or will you stand there all day- a cold voice came from behind him. Light quickly turns over facing this Brittanian with calculating purple eyes and neck long black hair that was staring at him.

Oh, I am sorry I was just seeing the view of the academy-Light answer back with a false smile on his face. That means you are a new student here at Ashford?-The strange student rebound the answer Light did not like the guy attitude them he decide to be friendly to him anyway.

Yes, I am going to start studying here from now on, my name is Light Yagami by the way- he affirmed as expected and reply came again. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, nice meet you! There are a lot of good people here for you to meet here in Ashford- Lelouch say bowing to make pay his respect to the Japanese guy.

Thanks, then I can count on you to show me the school grounds?-The Japanese sharp eyes glance at the Brittanian for the answer as he well knows how to make someone do what he wants. Sorry, but I am living with my sister here and she is crippled and blind, so I need to help her around-The reply came as a shock true to Light will this cold looking Brittanian character had ever care for someone else that his own skin? I could have never thought he had some morals even so…he was brought to reality and answer.

Ah, I see I'm sorry about your sisters but if you don't mind before leaving can you give me some tips now about the important location on the school?-He say without feeling's at all. Were I have to go and see my sister now and then get to class, but if you want I can call the student council room president to escort you through the Academy?-The young Brittanian ask with a smile on his face a dressing to Light answer earlier. Well if is ok with you Lelouch-Light feel his feet burning from inside as he came across a bench and sit waiting for this school president.

* * *

**In a Bench west side of the school gates**

Lelouch had all ready hang out his phone and place it on his pocket he approach the bench where Light was. I hope Milly comes fast? I don't want to waste more time on this guy-He thought wearing that mask of face he always wears.

She say to wait for her here she will come right away after all new students are here favorites-He state calmly as a crowd of students began walking and chatting towards them and passing by their side, the launch time was over the alarm of the school ring and the students were now walking to the central building.

She?-He ask surprise with a wide face of shock. A student council president a female-He thought as another answer came fast. Yes she is a girl why?-He quickly confirms Are you shy with girls?-He asks him in a serious tone.

I can ask my other friend Rivalz if you want-He continues his chat. No is find is just that in my other school I was popular with girls and you know if she is the president them her action are also control over people as girl?-He's eyes face the floor trying not to look at Lelouch for the answer.

Where I see then goodbye I will be leaving now!-The words came as cold as they get, the brittanian straight back give face to Light as he walks away. He's hand move to the sky's above like a sign on farewell to Light. See you later Light-He say without looking back.

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

The time was like nothing as it flows the calm new student look at his watch went suddenly he notice a girl that came by and sit on the bench in front of him. Her red short bright hair move as the wind flows, her long sad face came as a mystery to Light he's straight hair move wildly as the breeze came across his face he stand straight as he move towards to the other bench.

He took a sit alongside the brittanian girl, she notice him of course but act like nothing. Hi, I'm Light Yagami I will be studding here from now on was your name?-He stated in a joyful way expressing his feelings.

Kallen Standfeld that's my name you must be a new student here in Ashford what do you think of it?-She reply as her face represent a weak-bodied high school student a sick illness person.

Well no much to say about it, I may say because I just got here-He reply pointing at the school grounds. You must be an honorable brittanian to be here?-She declared.

Where that's what everyone call us now, but I still think of myself as Japanese-She snapped surprise that he even say it knowing that it was not very good for someone that is going to start studying here. Where Kallen are you Japanese too and that's why you are so sad and alone does nobody talks to you?-He ask waiting a hard answer crossing his fingers waiting for it.

What? No! Who tell you that lie?-Her true nature surface in her blue sea eyes for a moment there as Light expected. Is ok Kallen you don't aft to hide it from me and nobody tell me, is just from your face fraction's is why I ask and given the answer you just give me now I see is true but don't worry I won't tell anyone!-He counter her making her talk he thought maybe he will need someone to talk to because he doubt that the Britannia's will ever speak to him.

You promise not to tell anyone?-She reply grappling her skirt with her mask again. I promise!-He confirm. But for you to know completely I am half brittanian too, so now that we are friends that will be are little secret right?-She ask him knowing that she couldn't just kill him for it even if that matter but she already know that he know that already even so she simple told him anyway.

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

So, you must be the transfer student Light Yagami, my name is Milly Ashford and yeah the Academy has my last name, well I see you already meet Kallen-The sound came from a well rich family product body of a young blonde girl. Kallen I will have to steal your friend a moment is that ok with you?-Milly affirm.

Is no problem with me-Kallen reply with here mask again. Where see you later Kallen! Maybe we can talk later sometime?-The man voice was so calm that Kallen went on a trip.

Yeah see you-she answer back. Come on, first I will give you a ditor of the Academy and then we were go to the student council room-She say to Light will taking his arm like they were a couple Light didn't mind it at all.

* * *

**School Campus**

The breeze was like a storm as they went across the school grounds the students still on the hallways were talking about him. She first introduce him the school clubs, second his room and later they went to the office for the school papers transaction.

After that they head to the student council room there he meet Rivalz, Nina, Nunally, Lelouch that he meet once again and Shirley that she was a member of the swing club, he decided to join the School council and he left for his room to begin classes tomorrow, but Lelouch was going gambling tomorrow.

* * *

**Sept/3/2017**

* * *

******Somewhere in the Ghetto**

The Neo-Umbrella researcher Merek Caspley a man that ego resembles his appearance but not to mention his short white hair and beard to him the virus was ready for transportation it was the first in a long time they were to be sent to the emperor in Britannia. They were loading the truck with the help of the others staff.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Class room**

Light was taking his first day at the Academy very well; he was put in the same group with Kallen and Lelouch but neither of them was there.

* * *

**In the Highway Bridge**

Lelouch and rivalz were returning from this illegal chess match they had as the ocean breeze hit them while Rivalz was driving this futuristic motorcycle that has a sidecar where Lelouch was reading a book. Hey rivalz look does that truck have the Neo-Umbrella emblem?-Lelouch ask him because it was too far. Hold on!-He reply as he went by the truck.

Yeah, well it was suppose to be the cargo of the new cure for the cancer today it will be put to sell I think?-Rivalz continue talking but Lelouch was thinking about is past when her mother was kill and when his father make the Neo-Umbrella corp. rise for his interest in weapons instead of ….,-Lelouch thought went another truck came by and thanks to Rivalz being in the middle of the wrong side of the road they went out the road.

Hey Rivalz watch out!-Lelouch yell hanging to the side car. Whoa, do they know how to drive?-Rivalz yell to himself as they move out of the way.

Hey get out of the way!-a familiar voice came from the new truck the driver turn the wheel and they went out of road smashing into some construction building, Lelouch and Rivalz stop to watch as a presence sense Lelouch being there for that rare filling he went down there and he tell Rivalz to wait there.

The highway side was getting crowd by Britannia's that were photographing the crash and some of them saying that others should call the police or go help.

* * *

**Down the bridge in the construction building**

Went Lelouch get down there the truck from the Umbrella cargo was inside the building very far from the other truck that crash.

* * *

**Britannia**

In Britannia a young man was walking as his white elegant uniform hung on him his short yellow hair attract the women soldiers that where in the conference there he was Clovis La Britannia 3rd prince of Britannia and vice-president of the Neo-Umbrella Corporation.

Soldiers come with me we will go to Area 11; men prepared the Osprey V-22-He refers to the Umbrella Helicopters. The V-22 were taking off suddenly the prince remember that he still was the viceroy of area 11 and he only came to Britannia on an emergency meeting.

* * *

**Down the bridge in the construction building**

Lelouch was surprise to find Kallen there. Kallen what are you doing here? - He asks in disbelief. Lelouch get out of my way quick, is that rivalz down the ramp?- She suddenly snapped.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Ghetto**

The military of Britannia was retrieving from there the researcher of the corporation Merek that was in the other truck behind then just inform them about the incident, the truck was open in the back part and there was a blue liquid on the floor and the truck back part was cover with that too.

* * *

**Down the bridge in the construction building**

The side door of the truck was open's by the damage it took from the other truck impact them there was capsule inside and it was stating starts to open too. Its gas everyone get out!-Kallen screams. The people in the building above run to the wrong side of the highway a girl with green hair appear from inside the capsule and her golden eyes meets his.

That's not gas is a girl?-Lelouch stated. Kallen, Rivalz were surprise as were. But they say it was poison gas?-Kallen affirm. Lelouch release the girl as she was coming in to her senses and rivalz arrive with the motorcycle a group of dead people came from the building in front of them most of them were doctors, researchers and people for all they know. Are does zombies?-Rivalz ask.

What? Don't joke like that, there just injure from the accident!-Kallen reply in fear. Maybe Rivalz is right!-Lelouch reply. What are you crazy too?-She directed to Lelouch. No, think about it look that blue thing over there and injure people don't walk with a broken feet like that!-Lelouch was freaking out.

As they walk slowly to them a brittanian soldier came before them and the only thing heard were bullets flying through there body's. Get out of here run!-the soldier told them. The killing continue on the walking dead suddenly a doctor appear before him and punch to his face sent him flying across the floor. I will never let them take my new experiment, so I injected myself!-The doctor reply in pain.

He becomes to turn into a Tyrus a monster with an eye on his shoulder. Rivalz lets go we aft to find Nunnally and the others at the school and get out of the city!-Lelouch scream running towards him. What?-He said. Kallen can you take her on your truck to the school will use that to get out of here; I will go first with Rivalz ok?-Lelouch told her.

Ok! Kallen replay the other guy that was on the truck with Kallen was shot and kill earlier. Merek have just finished his transformation. You will all die long live Japan arhhhhh!-The moster stated. The brittanian soldier start shooting him but the creature breaks him in halves a lot of blood flows through the floor. Lelouch and the others were moving on.

* * *

**In the Highway Bridge-Lelouch**

In the bridge in their way back the cars where crash against each other and the people dead. That infection have not go so far yet but look at does cars destroy and does people dead too. I will call Milly-Lelouch say to Rivalz as a hand started taping numbers. Lelouch decided to call Milly and warn her about it but the phone was ringing and nobody answer.

Shit is not working?-He say in panic. Don't worried Lelouch try again!-Rivalz express calm. Hello Milly?-He ask surprise. Yes lulu ha-ha was happened you sound to scare?-Milly asked seriously changing her voice.

Is everything alright down there?-He ask. What do you mean alright is… does someone find out you're a prince?-She reply. No, is not that is just that we found a bio-umbrella corp. truck and a Chemical subtends escape and is mutating people like they were zombies, listen to me I know it sounds crazy, but in what part of the school are you now?-He asked taking control over his fears.

I am the bathroom of the gym why?-She reply calm. Listen get dressed find Nunnally and Sayoko and the others that you think may listen to you do not spread panic ok?-He say now calmly trying to think better.

Ok but them what?-She ask him confuse. Wait for us on the roof will we bring transportation ok, I am counting on you!-He say before hanging the phone and put it in his pockets.

* * *

**In the Highway Bridge-Kallen**

Kallen was driving and trying to run from the Tyrus creature that was as fast as the truck. Hey you what's your name?-Kallen ask trying to maintain the wheel.

You can call me C.2.-She ask not caring about it. What?-Kallen ask confuse. Never mind do you know how to drive?-She ask her. Yes!-The mysterious girl reply.

Them take the wheel!-Kallen say quickly forcing C.C. to take command of the truck. Where are you going?-C.C. ask her. Someone aft to stop this thing right?-Kallen reply looking back at her and smiling.

C.C. smile her back and them she took her sit in the wheel, As Kallen just arrive to open the back door the Tyrus scratch his furies claws on the side off the truck with the razor hand that had the big yellow eye forcing the truck to go out of bounds.

Kallen still manage to enter her knightmare frame and jump to the highway to confront him…..

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Don't forget to read chapter 2 as soon as it out. xd


	2. Trap!

**ZombieNation**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trap!**

* * *

**Sept/3/2017**

* * *

**In the Brittanian Compound in the E.U. Federation**

L love the sound of work, a murder case just came in, the message he receive was more intriguing that anything. Suddenly the phone rang. Is this L?-The voice ask already knowing the answer.

Who can know my private phone number?-He thought. Yes!-He answer truly. By order of Schneizel el Britannia 2nd prince of Britannia you are order to leave any investigation you're in and come quickly to California air base, the escort team will be arriving soon, is a matter of global security!

His eyes resemble the wide moon on his cup of tea. What could it be more important than saving people' from a serial killer?-He thought with a chill over his spine. Yes I understand-Were the only words that came from his mouth this time.

The phone over the table, his thumb on his lips and sit on the chair playing with his feet's. Watari make the preparations-He say calm still thinking the situation but it was interrupted went the door collapse.

Four figures with black coats each one with a gas mask on their face they were waiting in the door armed each one with a Commando Assault-rifle ready to take them by force if necessary.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Gym**

Milly had just put her phone on her school skirt pocket, just finishing her call with Lelouch the change of her swimming outfit will be obvious, Shirley had came by to change into her swimming outfit and enter the pool.

Shirley come on we have to find Nunnally and the others and wait for Lulu at the roof!-She command grapping Shirley's arm.

What?-Shirley said hysterical running alone side of Milly. There's being a terrorist attack downtown and Lelouch tell me to wait there-She lie were in a way it was true.

Uh, but what about the students?-Shirley ask confuse. Why can't spread panic-Milly remembered her of the situation.

* * *

**Kallen's Place**

The blond brittanian women acting like every noble does presented herself to Milly. She is not here. She went to town this morning-Kallen stepmother answer her with a dislike of her stepdaughter name.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Library**

Shirley went to find Nina, the silent unfold on the library some students were studding others were talking, she them saw Nina on a table alone.

Nina come leave your things we have to get to the roof there's being a terrorist attack down town and it may come this way, but quick no noise we don't want to spread panic just in case nothing happens-She told her as silent as possible.

Uh, no wait let me take my laptop-Nina packed her laptop and other stuff in a black backpack more like a handbag.

The hallway was silent; the students were in their class rooms only a few students remain in the hall.

Shirley I all most forgot Light the new student. I don't know if he has deal with this situation before?-Nina claim while walking a long side Shirley.

* * *

**Student Council Club House **

Milly walk the hallway worry waiting to find Nunnally or maybe Sayoko in time before the attack at least. Her steps were coming closer in the hallway as she approaches the room; they were in middle of breakfast.

Sayoko! Nunally! We aft to go!-She say exhausted. Was wrong Ms. Ashford?-Sayoko refer with respect. What happed Milly?-Nunnally ask worry.

We need to go to the roof; Lelouch told me that there was a terrorist attack downtown in the Ghetto earlier this morning and they are coming this way!-Milly affirm. I will explain everything in the roof ok-She stated turning around to leave.

Is my brother ok?-Nunnally ask worry about her brother as always. Yes he say to wait for him there that he was coming to get us out of here-Milly say comforting her.

Sayoko let get Nunnally to the roof-She said it was an order from Lelouch the maid would not refuse an order from his boss after all.

* * *

**Art Class Room**

An old man standing before his subordinates teaching them art, his glasses resemble a coin but his hair like a teeth brush only it was black. The teacher was reading a book about art history to the students like any other does.

His gaze upon the book on his desk he started to wonder. Is this justice does the people will continue to suffer...in the end is just the same-His face lower looking his school notebook while his hand suddenly twice the pencil he was writing with in half, by the force of the door noise he rise his head.

Sensei can we borrow Light for a moment?-The girl from the swimming club said a familiar voice came to his rescue anything to distract himself from this pain-He thought.

Yes of course. I presume is a matter of the clubs activities-The teacher said smiling with his eyes close. Yes Sensei thank you so much-Shirley said smiling back.

The bright student stands from his seat and makes his way out of the class room to meet Nina and Shirley in the hallway.

* * *

**Art Class Room Hallway**

He looks through the window hall as the breeze outside move the tree branches his hair was moving too, he stay calm his hands lay on his pockets giving them his back.

"What is the problem? If you follow the record I give you them there won't be any problem-His eyes sharpen like it was that serious to follow his orders, he had enough trouble already with Lelouch in that meeting about who's plan will be better but in the end Light won.

Well there is a problem but is not about that-Shirley reply him back with a smile on her face. Light turns around to face them a little confuse.

Is that not the problem them what?-He ask. Well the thing is Lelouch call Milly and she told me that a terrorist attack occur his morning downtown and it is coming here so we need to get to the roof-She finally told him and since she knew he was smart he maybe won't care about it.

The man close his eyes trying to think it through at the same moment another figure appear before them. His eyes resemble a jade crystal, his hair a chocolate bar and also a straight river.

I'm sorry to interrupt but I managed to hear you say terrorist attack and I want to come with you. My name is Matt Ryushi nice to meet you-He say calm like there was not a care in the world.

Light open his eyes and face them. Ok you can come but...-He was interrupted suddenly by Matt. Wait you said terrorist so we need to defend our self, let's go to the gym to see what we can use as a weapon-He's tone change like it was more serious now.

Wait was that?-Light say as his face went in horror he never thought for a second it will be real, the cars outside started to crash gun fire could be heard.

The students and teachers came out of the classrooms to check it out. Come on we need to hurry-Matt said taking Shirley's hand and started to run the others follow as well.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Rooftop**

The sky blue as the sea the city in chaos there were no safer place than that of a roof right now-Lelouch had thought was the conclusion Sayoko came with.

Will it be fine if we wait for Shirley and the others then I will explain everything?-Milly ask them with a genuine face. I hope everything is ok-Nunnally thought thinking of his brother.

* * *

**Streets**

The sound of pain and screams were all that could be heard, sickness everywhere people eating people like rabies or a hungry dog. The smoke of the exploded cars mark the sky red as the black smoke came out of the cars.

What's going on?-A women wearing a red dress scream but verily enough strength was left on her went a couple of sharp teeth finally found her skin the blood that came out of her wound was enough to fill a glass.

Her neck was completely covered by a mouth of a man. Please don't-The women reply but the dead don't speak. A hand rise over her leg pulling her down to the floor the pressure was unbearable the poor woman could not feel anything but the sharp chill of death itself.

The man in the brown suit her husband stood there unable to move out of fear. Darling?-He he wonder stuttering. Conduct after the death of his beloved wife he ran as fast as he could, but he was near death what he found in front of him was something out of the ordinary.

A kind of dog covered in blood and holes, his bones were exposed, the saliva coming from his mouth was black, the dog lunged at him holding his face with his fiercest teeth eating his face only the bath of blood could be seen.

More zombies were coming and eating people. My hand is cover…in blood!-Kallen stepmother said before she die, the iron gates of the school grounds could be seeing cover in blood.

* * *

**Gym**

Nina, Shirley, Light and Matt just arrive at the school gym running through it, the wide eco could be heard of the people outside, they also need to hurry the school will properly used the gym as a shelter but they know the roof was better for what they had seen so far.

How could this be happening? People eating people nothing more than a Sci-Fi movie-Light thought in horror while running. Oh god why is this happening?-Nina said not feeling good.

Lelouch please by ok-Shirley express herself not holding her feelings back. I hope my brother is ok-Matt had told them. You have a brother?-Shirley ask him surprise.

Were he is the only family I have left-Matt admitted embarrass. There's not need to be embarrass Matt-Shirley try to comfort him. Is just that he is always protecting me and he knows how to defend himself, so there's no need to worry about it now-Matt reply went as a smile against the fierce wind of his feelings deep down he was worry too.

The echo of the gym was empty only their voices could be heard the noise outside stop; they sought what they believed could be useful. Light found a baseball bat, Shirley found a spear, Matt grab the bow and arrows and Nina did not choose anything. Now they were ready to go to the roof and find Milly.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Stairway **

Hey Matt was going on and what is with does weapons?-A harsh voice came from this young man with long spike black hair and green eyes. Brother! We have no time do you realize what is happening outside-Matt answer him back with a cold reply.

So this is your brother nice to meet you I'm Shirley-She introduces herself. Oh, hello I'm Matt big brother Max-He said back. Where enough of the introductions we need to go to the roof now-Light suddenly interrupts.

Wait let my get something from my locker on the second floor-Max suddenly remembers. Wait I will go with you-Light affirm and follow him down the stairs.

Then Nina and I will meet you in the roof, Light-Shirley said.

* * *

**Locker Room 2d Floor**

The Crowd could be heard everywhere in the halls, the students were running while the teachers try to calm the situation but the terror outside was more than enough to even for them to follow instructions.

They arrive looking the silver locker 5K that was in front of them, but he suddenly remembers. Oh, shit I let the key inside this morning-Max said searching his pockets.

Stand a side-Light said, while slamming his baseball bat against the locker until it broke. Hi, you elevens what are you doing over there?-The voice of a coldness Brittanian teacher reach then but he was entertain with the students in the hall that were running to keep his attention.

Below all of Max School books lay a Silver 9mm gun, he pick up loading it, aiming his gun at the window. Were my aim is still a little rough but is ok I guess- Max said. You have a gun?-Light ask surprise.

Yes, I'm an honorable Brittanian. How do you think my brother and I get into the school in the first place?-Max said looking at him with sharp cold eyes. So, I was not the only Japanese in the school?-He ask yet again confuse.

Fools there are many elevens here at school. Have you ever read a Manga before? An Area 11 university without elevens please!-The Brittanian said joking but it didn't amuse Light one bit.

There's no Elevens or Britannia's if we want to survive it will be like ordinary people!-Light almost yell it holding his teeth not too.

Where are you going?-The blue eyes, fin chin, 6`9 tall, black spike short hair, Brittanian said. To the roof you are free to come if you want-Light cold voice was getting to be a habit now.

Was your name?-Max ask the young Brittanian in front of him. I'm Christopher Spunkier nice to meet you"-Christopher said still looking at Light. Were enough lets head back to the roof with the others-Max finally was beginning to understand Light a bit at least.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Rooftop **

Light and Max finally reach the roof everyone was waiting for them, so that Milly can began to enlighten them with the info. Was happening Milly?-Shirley desperately ask her. Well Lelouch told me earlier that he was with Rivalz in the Ghetto downtown discreet and there was mutate people like zombies!-Milly exclaim to them.

Suddenly they hear a scream in front of the campus. What was that?-Nunnally ask as her face resemble preoccupation. The guy with the grey pale skin has just take a bite on the neck of the campus guard, splashing blood everywhere.

Oh, dear god-Nina say watching the horrible scenario while dropping herself to her knees, Matt went to help her. This is hell!-the Christopher said.

Max had already informed Nunnally of the situation at hand. Max why did you tell her that?-Light ask him worry about what will the poor girl will feel now that she knows the true.

Because I'm a soldier remember and in times like this the true and trust of the people be says your own skin is the only that can save you!-Max say while checking his 9mm gun twice he only had 7 bullets left not enough to help them escape.

Nunnally had just grabbed her skirt. I hope my brother is OK-Worry again for Lelouch sake. Don't worry Nunnally you and me know that Master Lelouch is a very clever man-Sayoko said while holding Nunnally hand. Uh, Sayoko...-She began to squeeze Sayoko hand very hard and hoping for the best.

* * *

**In The Highway Bridge-Kallen**

The knightmare frame stood still the marks of the tyrus claws mark into the sides of the robot. The truck that C.C. was driving was neither to close nor to fall, waiting for the conclusion of the battle.

Standing before her the 8 feet horrible creature that one's was a doctor, his skin red, his upper body was build up like a soldier, his right arm had a big yellow eye on the shoulder and his hand had no fingers they were replace by claws, his left arm was like a human but more long with long fingers, his head had become tiny if you consider the max of his body.

Kallen it will be better if we run-C.C. said thinking the beast was too much for them. There's no way she can defeat that thing, with one slash it almost destroy the truck in half-She said to kallen through a radio communicator that was in the truck.

No matter where we go this thing is freaking fast but I will finish it now-She said to C.C. by the communication radio of the knightmare frame. Shit, I'm out of energy!-She said to herself but C.C. can still hear her through the radio.

Kallen get out of there-she yell to her. Kallen did not reply back instead her knightmare rise his assault-rifle and a rain of bullets dash toward the creature in slow-motion still the tyrus manage to evade every single one over his shoulders.

Shit, I'm out of ammo too!-Kallen yell in despair. Discarding the assault-rifle the knightmare draw a combat knife, but at that instant the creature was in the air jumping towards her, the furious claws had in pale the knightmare right shoulder all the way through the back and damage the energy filler it was dropping energy fast.

The knightmare frame stab the creature eye with the knife, the creature scream in pain for a moment as it was losing blood. Suddenly it rips off the knightmare right arm completely.

This is not good I'm out of energy and the seat does not eject-Kallen said scared and trying to eject out of the knightmare before the creature attack her again.

C.C stop the truck and came out of it moving towards them, at the same time the tyrus took the knife out his eye using his left hand spilling blood yet again.

His eye regenerate fast and the first thing it saw was C.C. it makes his way towards her when suddenly three V-22 Ospreys fly over them directly a head, but there were three more behind and the middle one of this three stop and began shooting his M134 gun torrent to the creature leaving it in the floor in a bath of blood.

Here reporting team B to HQ we encounter a large B.O.W. and had to put it down-a voice came from the aircraft as it continue to regroup with the other five. Uh, what was that and why that one help me?-Kallen said to herself as she gets out of the knightmare manually that was still in the floor.

Kallen are you ok?-a familiar voice came to her as she look at C.C. Yeah come on we need to get to the school-She said finally relax a bit. But the truck is almost destroy and does things can easily enter-C.C. explain to her. Then we just had to drive this one until we find another-Kallen reply to her looking towards the sky.

* * *

**In The Highway Bridge-Lelouch**

Rivalz and Lelouch were almost out of the bridge went the wind knock out rivalz motorcycle helmet by the fury of the 6 V-22 Ospreys helicopters engines that were passing by the sides of the bridge.

What that's Neo-Umbrella private military forces and they are going directly to the academy!-Lelouch snap went he saw them.

Uh no Nunally! Rivalz stop by that gun store there and then will go to the school-He said to Rivalz that was not letting any choice pass by. With all of this happening maybe that could be helpful-Rivalz answer him with a preoccupied face.

* * *

**Gun Store**

Lelouch had Rivalz had enter the building it was empty two floors and clear they were. The store had a lot of weapons from 9mm to AK-47 to RPG it was a brittanian military shop.

Rivalz let's get what we can and put it on the motorcycle-Lelouch told Rivalz without thinking about it twice. Lelouch don't you think is too much?-He asking confuse. There's no time remember! Let's grab what we can and less go-Lelouch said again but we a cold voice this time.

Rivalz was outside finishing with the guns went a zombie came from behind him and it was the old man from the store grab him front behind but quickly Lelouch grab a Sig Pro semi-automatic pistol front the counter and put a bullet on the old man head. Rivalz are you ok?-Lelouch ask worry about his friend. Whoa, men where do you learn to shoot like that?-Rivalz ask surprise of what just happen.

I think it was instinct!-He automatic respond back, knowing the question already. Rivalz was looking at the old man for keys to the back door. Sorry grandpa but I will not by paying for this weapons-Rivalz say looking for the keys. Don't joke around and hurry!-Lelouch yell from inside the store wait I got then!

He went to the store back door and saw a lot of useful things. Lelouch change your clothes I will do something quick-Rivalz told him. Lelouch find an orange dark jacket like the one he have back home and but it on a closed the zipper. Was Rivalz doing outside? I better check it out-Lelouch told to himself will walking outside the store.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Rooftop**

Shirley, Milly, Sayoko, Nunnally and Matt were waiting for the others to return as they left to find something to block the stairs. Matt stay with them because his brother order him but he didn't like it one bit, Nina was taking a nap because she fainted earlier.

Light, Max and Christopher had just return bring some tables from the closer classroom to the roof without any effort. The stairs to the door was now barricade with a wall of tables, so the zombie's couldn't get in and know they were taking a break as they sit on the floor except for Light who stand watching the city sight.

How is my brother coming in if you do that?-Nunnally ask worry about what they were doing.

He said that he will bring transport, so we are the ones that need to go to him-Milly said with a false smile on her face trying to endure what was happening.

His hands on his pockets, the breeze moving his dark brown hair while he stood still on the roof looking at the city being burn down by this so call terrorist attack.

Do you guys think is only here? Or if is happening everywhere?-the silent was interrupted by Light calm voice. How could you ask this for the whole world Light?-Christopher suddenly answer him furious as he stand up.

Is just that my parents now live in Europe and I am worry about them. Maybe I should call them-neither his pose nor his voice change at all. Is no use the cell phones in this area are dead, I try calling help earlier-Max said standing up and walking towards Light.

But my cell phone is hack by satellite and I got reception no matter where I go-Light said with his sarcastic genius. Let's try call for help instead?-Max said trying to take Lights cell phone from his hand.

Max act made Light lose balance of his cell phone and it felt down over to where the zombies were behind the wall of tables. See what you did now we have to wait for Lelouch to show up, this help he will bring is now are only hope!-Light yell to him furious that his plan B was gone. The wind surrounding them was getting stronger.

* * *

**Outside of the Gun Store**

Lelouch had just come out of the store and he saw the new invention of Rivalz. So, what do you think?-he said waiting for a good answer from his friend. Can It run as heavy as it look's?-Lelouch respond as he crossover his hands.

It will run you say? This motorcycle equipped with 2 chainsaws at the end of each side, spikes in the back tires, extra bust nitro, hell yeah it will work! If you spend more time with me in the mechanical class instead of going to the chess matches-Rivalz said while finishing the last touches of the back tires.

Well enough let's go!-Lelouch voice change cold as he was worry about Nunnally.

The academy was really straight ahead Rivalz switch on the chainsaws as Lelouch get in the motorcycle side car and they went with turbo down directly to the school cutting every bastard zombie in the way in half.

* * *

**Academy Gate**

Rivalz stop to open the gates to get the motorcycle in. See I tell you to change clothes now we are wet in blood let my take this black jacket off!-Rivalz said walking back to the motorcycle smiling.

Rivalz there's no time look-Lelouch told him pointing to the roof there was a black V-22 Osprey helicopter from the Neo-Umbrella corp. standing there in middle-air.

Rivalz start the motorcycle again and start cutting zombies until they arrive at the main entrance of the building Lelouch grab the Sig Pro semi-automatic pistol again and Rivalz took the M7 submachine gun leaving the other weapons there on the black backpack and went in.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Stairs**

Lelouch and Rivalz make their way to the second floor shooting the brains out the zombies in the stairs. Rivalz remember if they are infected they are not are friends anymore remember that!-Lelouch told him while shooting the zombie girl that was in front of them in the stairs.

Lelouch but they were once human and are friends here at the school?-Rivalz told him shacking his weapon. Rivalz is us or them! If you want to help them and survive we don't have a choice but to put them out of their misery!-Lelouch said as he continue upstairs through the building with Rivalz.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Rooftop **

Lelouch and rivalz had just enter the school gates there was a V-22 Osprey helicopter that stop in middle-air in the roof and the other 5 Ospreys continue elsewhere to another location.

The V-22 helicopter was there in top of them they thought it was help except for that they remember what Milly said. Wait if what Lelouch say earlier is true them all of this is their fault-Matt said while he tremble in fear.

This is not good!-Christopher said while dropping to the ground. The wind of the engine made them walk back a bit for a moment. The backside of the Osprey open and two of Neo-umbrella soldiers with black coats and gas mask came down in these black ropes and there was also a woman with a blue combat uniform, blond hair and this crystal blue eyes.

They start to slide down the ropes, Matt pull himself together from the fear and stood forward. This is your entire fault!-Matt yell to the aircraft above them he them took an arrow and throwing it and it hit one of the soldiers on the left eye piercing it absolutely, a white subtends came out of it, he them fall from the rope landing on the roof floor.

One of the other soldiers fire his Commando Assault-rifle, the bullets were getting close to kill Matt but them Max jump in front of him shooting his 9mm gun instantly as the bullet went in slow motion through the camera hitting the soldier head but Max was hit too in the chest by the Commando Assault-rifle bullets.

His brother Matt stood forward to help him out. No brother you can die here!-Matt said crying for his brother holding him on his arms.

The woman in the blue suit jump down breaking the floor below her, Sayoko knew that she had too act soon do that the women was looking at Nunnally, Sayoko leave Nunnally with Light and approach her with a knife and aim for her chest, but them she dock it in a matrix style and flip kicking Sayoko on the chin as she was send flying to where the wall of tables destroying it as she fall down the stairs.

Sayoko was hurt and let unconscious, so the other women ignore her and continue walking towards Nunnally. You are Nunnally VI Britannia princess of Britannia and you are coming with me by your brother Clovis order's, I am his elite soldier Valentine-The women said with an evil smile on her face.

She grab Nunnally and went up the ropes, Lelouch and rivalz just arrive had the roof only to see a couple of more zombies in front of them.

Lelouch get to the others I will stay here and clean the roof!-Rivalz said with a more determent face. Lelouch run to where the others were only to find Matt kneel in the floor with his brother Max lying down on his arms and Sayoko was unconscious not to far too.

Jill reaches up to the V-22 Osprey helicopter quick. Let's go!-She order aloud to the pilot.

Lelouch stop and look up his fears just became a nightmare by them he saw his sister being hold with one hand and taken away by this women in blue suit that was standing in the back part of the aircraft and holding herself with the other hand looking down to them.

He kneels on both knees stretching his right hand to the sky. Nunnally!-Lelouch yell in pain knowing that he was late to save his sister.

Nunnally turn back surprise knowing that his brother was alive…

* * *

**To be continue.**


	3. Plans of action

**ZombieNation**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Plans of action**

* * *

**Sept/3/2017**

* * *

**Inside the V-22 Osprey Helicopter**

Nunnally was taken by the evil Jill Valentine made by Neo Umbrella Corporation and the Geass Order project including Albert Wesker, he was made by them but he doesn't know that yet, the V-22 door had just close and Jill had just put down Nunnally on the right seat on the aircraft that's was more of a cargo ship instead of a war aircraft.

Sir, as you requested Nunnally is safe! Just like you knew that she was at the school!-She said confuse about who he knew about her whereabouts.

Nunnally your alive! Does Lelouch was there with you?-The man said happy about finding Nunnally alive he approach her and sit down beside her holding her hand. Who are you and why did you kill my friends?-Nunnally ask scare with a worry face. Nunnally is me your brother Clovis! I did not order to kill anyone?-He said confuse and stood up looking mad at Jill.

Jill mission status?-He ask annoyed. Mission success two combat androids of our team destroy and one brittanian soldier shoot for resisting mission priority and an eleven woman wounded-She said without a single fact of emotion on her face.

Please Clovis we can't leave my friends to die there! I…I think I heard my brother calling my name, so he must be alive…please brother?-Nunnally grab Clovis white cape be begging for him to turn back.

Clovis turns to see the big screen communicator in front of him in the wall, he them turn it on to be able to communicate with the pilot. Pilot we are turning back and that's an order there still people down there!-He said mad of what his elite soldier had just done, he didn't care about the elevens but he did care about his brother.

I'm sorry Sir, but orders at just came from the president to return to base…-the transmission was cut off as another figure of a man appear on screen with dark glasses. You took six of my personal military forces helicopters to do a rescue mission? Who disappointing! I expected more from you-He said moving his head to both sides.

You will return to base now and there will be consequences!-He said moving forward and turning off the camera.

The Screen went black, the V-22 began to turn around and Clovis was left there without words to exclaim but as for the other aircraft they were order to continue to the labs to retrieve the example.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Rooftop**

Lelouch had just failed worry about his action he suddenly notice holding his hands on his face to be able to see as the V-22 Osprey turn back do to the strong wind current. It must be someone from my family they are heading to the main land-He thought while getting up.

Are you ok?-Rivalz said as he just shoot the last zombie in the head remaining in the roof referring to Sayoko that was a couple of feet's away from him. Light give me a hand!-He yell as Light went running to help out. Milly and Shirley went to see how Max was holding out.

Matt listen to me I know I won't get from this one…-Max said barely holding on. No stop brother your die if you continue talking we are getting out from this one I promise you-Matt said to his brother crying. Listen you don't need to go after them I already kill the one who shoot me, give this code to Nina she had a laptop with this you can reprogram the droids… yes they are androids of um... ...-he didn't finish for death came and took him away.

Milly and Shirley consult him about his brother dead and grief. Lelouch move to pick up the cell phone Light had drop earlier and put it on his pocket. He them approach Rivalz and Light to check on Sayoko and what she knew about the kidnappers.

Are you ok Sayoko?-He said with a sad face. I try tom protect her master but I fail that blond women is so strong, she may not be human!-She said trying to get up but her body was trembling to say up. Don't worry about that you did your best now rest-Lelouch told her with a little smile on his face while helping her sit down.

Nina where are you!-He yell standing up. I'm here-She said coming out from behind a table on the corner. The man walk told like fire burn on his eyes he took the laptop from her and them he went to take the codes that Max had talk about. I'm sorry about the lost of your brother but we need all the help we can get-He said taking the codes from him that where in this little silver pendrive.

He went to a corner and started to work on the program quick as he could. You need a help with that?-Light said to him while he stood still in front of him. Yeah, why not to heads think better than one-Lelouch said trying to lift up the humor but Light didn't have time to play around.

* * *

**In the Highway Bridge-Kallen**

The sound of the truck was bad as it looks it had just broken down near the end of the bridge. Kallen what do we do now?-the girl with long green hair ask. Let's see what we can find-the one with the red hair said.

They came out of the truck looking for car to car the key's for it to work it was no use, the one's with the keys were damage and the other had none, suddenly a group of zombies started to gather in the store area in front of them.

Shit this is no good we are trap!-Kallen said holding her position to fight if she had too. Come this way!-C.C. yell to her as she approach and enter the gun store behind them. Kallen face terrify as she hold the door so they couldn't come in, C.C. had manage to drag a table to hold the door, they do their best and block the door with a lot of things that were in the store like; tables, seat, wooden panels, boxes, etc.

I think we hit the jackpot-C.C. said with a boring face like always. Yeah, this must have being a brittanian gun store-Kallen reply surprise of the weapons.

Kallen took one of the black bags that were in the counter and packed a lot of weapons, they arrive had the roof of the store taking precautions they block the door entrance to the roof too, Kallen decided to take a nap it was almost dusk and C.C. make guard for the day.

She took a sit near the roof edge looking down at the horrors that where down there wondering what was the plan will they be able to escape tomorrow?-C.C. thought as she grab and pull her knees closer to her chest.

* * *

**Sept/4/2017**

* * *

**Area 11**

The early morning of September/3/2017 the Brittanian branch of the B.S.A.A. was sent to exterminate anything relate to the outbreak.

They depart from The E.U. Federation to Area 11 now that the E.U. as being unified with Britannia thanks to prince Schneizel, they were working together in this mest.

The Capt. of Alpha Team Chris Redfield was sent to retrieve survivors that were not infected by the virus.

* * *

**In Front of the Gun Store**

They had just arrive securing the bridge they form a waypoint in front of the gun store, there were three HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle) they were this hummer tanks vehicle only suited for the army. The zombies were starting to gather moving towards them, from the black hummer a figure of man set foot on the ground it was the captain.

Ok, move on let's bring this bastard's down!-Redfield said while checking his BSA 28P Assault-rifle, he had a white uniform with a black bullet proof vest and high combat boots. Seven B.S.A.A. soldiers run to formation line and start to blast the brains out of the living dead.

* * *

**Gun Store Rooftop**

Kallen had just jump out of her nap with all that noise that was going on down there. What the Hell?-She said as she took a glance of what was going on down there. What do we do?-C.C. ask her but Kallen didn't put much attention to her right now.

Is no good they maybe by Brittanian's but we don't have a choice here-She thought for a second. Should we trust them?-C.C. ask her. We as well try- She answers back.

Hey over her!-Kallen yell to the soldiers below the store.

* * *

**In front of the Gun Store**

Captain look!-One of the B.S.A.A. soldiers point with his hand to the building above them. Mike take two men and escort them down now-Chris order as he look to the roof.

Mike was a soldier that resemble Piers in a way put he was blond as all the squad members he had the same white uniform with the black vest. Mike enter the store with two more soldiers but the store was empty there were no B.O.W. or Zombies, so it was easy to get them out.

I'm Capt. of the Alpha team Chris Redfield of the brittanian branch and you are?-He presented himself to them. There's no time for that we will going to Ashford Academy are friends are trap there!-Kallen said hysterical about the situation at hand and the time that has pass she thought it would be to late.

Is the academy close?-Mike had ask. Yes, not to far from here down the road-She reply back. Captain permission to take the escort mission sir!-He said anxious about to be in combat again.

Fine, you always want to jump into a good fight, take my hummer and go with them-Redfield reply to him with smirk on his face. Understood sir!-Mike said taking the hummer with C.C. and Kallen.

* * *

**Streets**

Mike was driving over the deserted streets of the dead, now the only thing that remain where corpses as the crows were eating what they could of the body's.

Hey Mike stop the car!-Kallen suddenly said. What is it?-Mike answer while pulling over in the middle of the road. Let C.C. drive this one we can take that van over there?-Kallen ask him while she step out of the car running towards a yellow van. Wait! Why are we doing this?-He ask while going after her.

Remember is a School we don't know how many people are alive-She said with a smile of hope. But why didn't we let C.C. dive this one instead of us?-He ask confuse. Because now I can drive and you can cover us, in the truck while be very difficult for you to do that-She said taking the wheel and turning on the van.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Rooftop**

To reprogram them we have to erase their memory data, so that means they won't know where they take your sister Lelouch-Light said standing up from Lelouch side they stay all night working on them.

There's no doubt about it they were heading for Britannia-Lelouch exclaim getting up as well, stretching from being working all night, they manage to remove the bullet and the arrow the androids had.

Hey everyone look there are two lights of cars coming this way!-Rivalz yell of happiness when he knew someone was coming for them.

They all get up to see who was coming to save them from this trap of a school. So Kallen make it after all-Milly said joy that they were now saved. That means two things did Kallen defeated that thing or they escape from it-Lelouch said standing straight looking down the cars in the road.

He them turn around to face the androids, he input the codes in the laptop program, the soldiers stand up from the ground and stood firm waiting for orders.

Now listen well Lelouch VI Britannia Command's you to protect us from anything that's not human and shoot to kill it!-He said with a cold voice.

Come on Sayoko we have to go-Shirley said helping her up with Milly helping her too.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Stairs**

They had came down the stairs letting the two umbrella androids make way for them, zombie after zombie fell before their feet as they unleashed their Commando Assault-rifles bullets.

One of the androids stood still aiming his weapon to one of the zombies but it was too late the man it already pin him down against the wall, but the soldier they not stop there he use his right hand and took a combat knife to pears the guy head, the other android jump down the stairs kicking one of the zombies on the face slamming against the wall.

After he retrieves the knife he cleans it on his coat and took the assault-rifle back from the ground and they continue on. The way was now easier for them to reach outside; not forgetting the path of blood they had left behind will come to hunt them.

* * *

**Ashford Academy Soil Ground Entrance**

The gate entrance had just being turn down by the force of the immense power that the HMMWV produce at high velocity, Kallen was not to far behind her. In their way in Kallen went ahead halfway to the school entrance was a police zombie holding a magnum on his right hand.

Watch out Kallen!-Mike said holding to his seat as Kallen turn the van to the side, the zombie swing his right hand shooting randomly hitting Mike on the head, his brains were all over inside the van, Kallen had her face cover in blood her view glance to see that he was dead she freak out screaming turning the wheel to the side turning the van to crash upside down before the entrance of the academy.

Lelouch, Rivalz, Milly, Shirley, Nina, Matt, Sayoko, Light and Christopher had managed to get to the entrance thanks to the two androids.

Light, Christopher and Matt went to help Kallen out of the van while the other's get in the HMMWV that C.C. was driving. Are you ok?-Matt said concern because he since to like her went they were at the school but now it was different.

The two androids were covering them killing the zombies in the courtyard, the android that had the arrow pierce was turn to peace in bath of white blood by the zombies that were behind him, Sayoko sit on the back of the HMMWV were they put both of the black backpacks with the guns.

Kallen was now free to leave went suddenly a zombie grab her leg because she stay to take Mike dog tag. Give me that!-Christopher said taking the baseball bat from Light and slamming the head of the zombie with it.

Lelouch and Rivalz were going on their motorcycle and the others manage to enter the HMMWV that C.C. was driving.

But Christopher was far behind running towards the truck, when all of a sudden a roar was heard, he look slowly behind him to the roof, this thing had a red flesh, the hands were this had this giants five claws, standing like a dog, his brain was in the outside of his head, he had a long tongue, no eyes and hit was dropping this white saliva out of his mouth.

He turns to run away as fast as he could but the creature jump on top of him piercing his back and chest with his claws while ripping his head off with his mouth.

What the fuck was that?-Matt ask but they didn't stay to wait. I don't know, but we better not stay to find out!-Light said chock of was just happen to Christopher.

* * *

**Inside the HMMWV**

Light was loading the weapons in the back since his father was a police man he understood a little bit about weapons. Kallen call Lelouch with theHMMWV laptop speaker to my phone, I know he took it, here is my number-He said to Kallen giving her a paper with his number.

Did you have this ready to give it to me since the first time we saw each other?-She said almost blushing. Maybe just do it I need to tell him something-He said with a cold voice this time.

Kallen just did it since they were in front of them there was no other way to contact them. Hello?-Lelouch answer the cell phone. Lelouch is us from the hummer!-Kallen said. What do you want?-He ask irritated.

So Lelouch you are a prince of Britannia after all if you are here that means they must hate you a lot?-Light ask smiling taking the comb out of the Commando Assault-rifle.

Is no secret by now that me and my sister are son's of that man, who let my mother be kill he said he didn't care for weaklings, so I decided to give my way to the throne and we were cast out to area 11 as prisoner's, all of this is the fault of the Britannia emperor-He said relive of being able to tell his friends about his real self.

We understand Lelouch, so we won't tell anyone about you or your sister-Light said with a remorse face knowing that he was not the only one with the same goal.

Lelouch tell Rivalz to turn here we can find the group of B.S.A.A. soldiers that are evacuating people, there's where I get this hummer in the first place.-Kallen said turning off the HMMWV laptop speaker.

* * *

**Bridge Waypoint**

They had just arrived at the military waypoint where Chris is and she told him about what had happened. I'm sorry-She said handing over to Chris the dog tags from Mike. Men's we are now going to retrieve there's nothing more here-He said turning around to his men.

* * *

**In the Bridge**

Rivalz stop! Is not here?-Kallen said by the communication link they had connected. What's not here?-Chris said pulling over his united that was behind them. The giant creature didn't you saw it in your way in? It was right there by the knightmare frame-She ask worry about if the Osprey's didn't take down that time.

Everyone out! Search the bridge no B.O.W. will be let standing-Chris order while getting out of his HMMWV. The B.S.A.A. soldiers were searching the bridge when Chris was attack by the Tyrus.

The creature slams the other soldiers HMMWV throwing it towards Chris but he manages to jump to his right and escape it. No, go leave will meet again at the Tokyo air base tell them Capt. Chris Redfield sent you give them this code 33456-He said turning back to the fight. Nina had managed to save the code in her laptop just in case.

* * *

**In the End of the Bridge**

They had mange to get out of that fight but in the first house roof were two of the same things they see earlier waiting for them.

Project name:** Licker's**

* * *

**To be continue.**


	4. Confrontation

_**ZombieNation**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Confrontation**_

* * *

_**Sept/4/2017**_

_In the homeland California Air Base a V-22 had just arrive the one that had pick up L as it land the special black ops team escort L out._

_There was Schneizel waiting for him._

"_You must be the famous detective L, everyone knows that I sent for you so there's no need for introductions" _

"_What's the problem? Why do you sent for me? And in case you need to call me by my name just address my as Ryuuzaki"_

"_Ok, after you Ryuuzaki we have matters to discuss" _

_They both enter an elevator and the team stay behind, they were heading for a underground lab, as the elevator stop on floor 206 they start to walk inside a big white hallway on the corners where umbrella androids soldier's. _

_They arrive the room Schneizel opens the door and there were a lot of screens on the room and people running with papers and things everywhere as the room flashing red._

"_What is going on Schneizel?"_

"_Please Ryuuzaki take a look at the big screen"_

_Ryuuzaki walk over to the screen and saw what the problem was his eyes open wide as night and with a small tone of voice he said._

"_This can be happening!" _

_It shifts to the computer and the screen of the computer was reflecting the planet map and a lot of red flashing dots everywhere. _

"_ALERT!" It was on the screen flashing._

* * *

_**Unknown facility underground **_

_Albert Wesker was taking a report from the man in charge of the V-22 chopper's walking side to side angry. The door open and the man enter (he had on a black suit and he was a brittanian with short spike hair) _

"_You call me sir? _

"_Why do you a loud 6 of my combat helicopters to be taken? And if you didn't then were where you when it happen?"_

"_Sir, but Clovis is a prince of our homeland and he as the right to use then when needed…"_

_Wesker quickly interrupts him. _

"_He have right to only one personal V-22 and he took 5 more…not like his brother Schneizel, he as right to any united necessary for anything, so where were you? _

"_I was there and I don't do a thing!"_

_Furious for the answer in loud voice wesker took is left magnum and aim for his head and he said. _

"_Failure is not one of my rules and to not be broken the emperor himself agreed to those rules that means including his family to, so his son is not one to be forgiving!"_

_With that he shoot they guy in the head as the blood flows on the floor he opens the big screen and ask for a cleanup and a new air base security control manager to be put in charge. _

"…_And went your finish sent the new prototype of the new T-103 to where the outbreak begins…..sent him in first class"-he smirks._

* * *

_**In the bridge back in the Tokyo settlement **_

_C.C. was driving the hummer away from Chris and the other's B.S.S.A. soldier's, kallen was on the back with light helping him reload the weapons when they reach the end of the bridge in the ghetto there were two lickers waiting for then._

_Rivalz was driving beside then and notice the strange creatures._

"_Stop there something up there" _

_Rivalz point towards then as C.C. stop the hummer and he already stop the motorcycle, Rivalz had spoken the lickers notice this and start to run to their directions, jumping in to the bridge the android got out of the hummer and start shooting is assault-rifle the bullets do not reach him as fast as the licker was he jump and pierce the android chest with is long claws._

_Matt quickly sit by the window of the hummer and take his bow and put one arrow in the lickers head, the licker retrieve is claw with white blood of the android like nothing had happen and jump to reach matt but another arrow when true is heart and this one kill him the creature fall right in top of the android body._

_The other licker was on the right side of the motorcycle were Lelouch and Rivalz where they were scare, paralyze and quiet as soon as Rivalz turn the chainsaws the licker strike the motorcycle cutting himself him the back turning it from the side and the left chainsaw got destroy and the cutting edge goes flying cutting a cable from the bridge. _

_The licker stand ready to jump again to where Lelouch his, Light got out of the hummer with a shotgun and start shooting the licker falling backwards it engage the chainsaw from behind and cut himself in half and Lelouch got ink in blood again. _

_With the motorcycle destroy Lelouch sit where the android was and Rivalz had to sit in the back with Kallen and Light, they continue forward._

"_With should go to the Shinjuku station and leave directly to the Tokyo base?!" _

_Lelouch interrupts._

"_Why cannot go there you know that every day more than 3 million people use that station and if they all infected this will be bad for us. Beside is better to go through Nishi at the west of the station and take it directly to Fuji mountain set a base there and then will now what to do next!"_

"_Does everyone agreed?" Said Light._

"_What about Light making a plan is intelligent too don't you guys see is scores? Matt said. Light was amused and frustrated._

"_I can't because I just get here, I don't remember much after my family move to Europe 10 years ago"_

"_So, we all agreed with Lelouch plan and beside there are not much people living there. So, it will be secure" said Milly. _

_Everyone agreed C.C. was heading there but Charlie was not sure about her family and Lelouch notice this._

"_Charlie don't be sad I am sure your family get to the Narita Mountains in time as they live close" _

_Charlie was now more steady, Kallen was thinking about Ougi and the others as they went through the first house a motor engine noise was earth a V-22 chopper was heading to the bridge and they continue with their plan but Light was on the back and say in a small voice._

"_Amateurs"_

* * *

_**In the Bridge **_

_Chris had lost two of his men and the tyrus (the tyrus mutated to the G-virus third form) was getting closer to the soldier that was left with Chris he try to shoot it in the head but he was out of bullets he was about to get kill by the tyrus but suddenly a capsule fall in the bridge behind the tyrus. _

"_It was send by Neo-umbrella" Chris said. He saw the umbrella blue insignia on the capsule. _

_It opens revealing a giant strong white man, when he put the first feet on the floor the bridge tremble and another cable was cut where the other as cut earlier. _

_Chris start shooting the T-103 but it was no use the T-103 run quickly and kick Chris in the stomach and send him flying into the hummer and broke the driver window. _

_Chris stands up _

"_Come on, we have to go the bridge will be destroy if they fight here!"_

_The soldier tries to get there…_

_The T-103 picks him up squeezing him, he took a combat knife and try to put it on the T-103 head but Chris manage to get to the hummer and start it up waiting for his comrade the tyrus was looking at the T-103 when Chris saw him it was too late the T-103 was about to throw him to the water._

"_Captain, leave I serve you well in battle now I will die as a soldier!"_

_Earring this Chris was no match for then, so he left with the yellow hummer full speed ahead as the T-103 throws the soldier out of the bridge. The tyrus pay attention to the hummer and start to run trying to intercepted the T-103 grab the tyrus by his neck and rise it up even the spike in the tyrus chest do not hurt him._

_His black coat was not even damage the T-103 throw the tyrus to a wall of the bridge and another set of cables get lose and a couple of cables hit the tyrus and get throw to the side of the nightmare frame and the T-103 was running to clash with the tyrus Chris notice this opportunity and stop the hummer went to the back and take a RPG made of F.L.E.I.A. (something that the umbrella corp. made instead of Nina but the damage is minimal it makes the same explosion that destroy Tokyo in resident evil afterlife)_

_He aim and shoot and quickly enter the hummer and got to the end of the bride and the missile engage the two creatures blasting them along with the almost half of the bridge. _

_He them comes out of the hummer only to see what was left of the bridge, Chris manage to see a V-22 that was seeking in the water maybe it was it be the explosion and as he look to the coast line down the bridge there was a young man with brown short hair with a black suit and case as he go down to see. _

"_Are you ok? How are you? _

_Chris look the case had the neo-umbrella symbol._

"_Umbrella? _

"_My name is Suza…" he passed out. _

_That appear to be the end of the two creatures another V-22 was landing in a airport the back door opens and Clovis was there arrested, Albert wesker was walking to the V-22 with his hands on the back there were two nemesis creatures guarding the lab entrances with mini-guns one with a red patch on the left shoulder and the other whit a blue one._

"_I said there will be consequences…" he smirks._

* * *

_**To Be Continue.**_


End file.
